nactabletopfandomcom-20200215-history
Session 13b (Stars of Io)
The gang explores transfeyism. Status *DM: Bryce *Players: **Raymond - Naiveral ***XP: 3575 **Ryan - Wuelasselin ***XP: 3575 **Paul - Gnarlimb ***XP: 3575 **Shelley - Zem ***XP: 3575 *Date: January ??, 2013 *Location: Chateau Blackwell Summary The party makes peace with the temple. Mechanical infiltrators are found in the temple library. Wuel is reconstituted within the frame of an automaton after his explosive demise. Naiveral's cursed stump is dealt with. The party retrieves a magic ring and fly east to help some gnomes. Invasion Aftermath burning pile of twicedead, phat loot, where's Wuel? Intruders in the Library rush off to the library, brass orb, bug bombs, mechanobirds, FIRE, magic map destroyed Experimental "Healing" Wuel gets a robobody, Naiveral chooses Spellplague option for cursed stump, killed, rezzed, psychic energy appendage To the Skies Once More Mission to help gnomes, fly to Moya, retrieve meteorite ring, Naiveral learns to control new arm better, arrive in Gnometon Commentary * RK1 **Is running off toward battle with 1 arm, wearing naught but one's undergarments, and carrying only a sword brave or foolish? * RK2 **Naiveral has been getting a lot of good battles. The fights against the dragons; this fight. I feel like his combat capabilities have been shining a lot. I kinda feel like this battle showed off Naiv's abilities more (they all got used) and everything he did was HIM (no equipment to help). * RK3 **Dammit. I rolled like shit throughout the whole latter half of this session. * RK4 **A dilemma! Neither option is really appealing to Naiveral. (it's not a Sophie's Choice... is there a term for this sort of dilemma?) The spell-plague option is only slightly less offensive than mechano-arm. I'm trying to figure out how Naiveral feels about Wuels Mechano-transformation. He feels responsible. I think he'll probably want to seek out a way to restore Wuel's proper body more than Wuel does. *Paul says **I'm grateful that you were able to get another session together while I was in town on such short notice. It was a much better place to end a session. **The library scuffle was weird. Thumbs up for interesting enemy design. I started off treating like a straight forward fight, but after the bugbombs detonated on death, I tried to approach it more as a puzzle. Puzzle-wise, it seemed like we might have failed, not finding a way to disable the orb. I feel like as a fight, it was a weak victory, nobody very hurt, larger disaster averted, lesser disaster: a bunch of books burned up. After the magic map was explained to me, it didn't seem like such a big deal. Maybe I missed something there. **Resurrecting Wuel and healing Naiveral were the high points for me. I liked the creative, deep, story changing consequences. Way more exciting than the usual after-battle heal-ups. Looking forward to seeing how Ray and Ryan deal with their characters' new bodies. **I know we needed to curry favor with the Temple, but this gnome business seems off track. I'm sure they'll be thankful, maybe give us some cool gadgets, and Bryce certainly could tie it in to the central conflict, but let it be known that Gnarlimb thinks the world would be safer if we went looking for the bronze dragon. Loot * All our old loot back! * Meteorite Ring